You Are My Rescue
by Dante.Eve
Summary: two years out of Hell and Dean isn't doing so hot. Drinking all night, chicks of the night, bad hunts go worse. Sam can't help him no matter how hard he tries, but can one small baby and a mysterious party goer?


Dean only drank a few times on hunts, never to get smashed, just a few drinks then go back to the motel room with a chick of the night. That was at least before Hell. Sam never worried about what his brother was doing at bars. He had only seen Dean drunk about nine times in his life, but this was getting out of hand. It had been years since Dean came out and every day Sam tried like mad to get him to stop drinking to get drunk. But each time he asked what was wrong and why he did it all he would get was a drunken reply of_ 'It's none of your god damned business Sam!'._ Sam didn't know how to reach him in any way. He thought about leaving. Taking his keys and just leaving his brother in the drunken state that he was in and never return till he was sober for the rest of his life, but Dean needed him now more than ever. He hadn't told Sam about the occurrences that happened down there, what he did to the poor souls that didn't deserve it. Every drink he put down his throat he would think, _'Another drink for another soul.' _Place after place Dean would drink out the bar and move on with some random chick for a one night, not caring about feelings, weather or not he was going harder than he should be. They were nothing but a pleasure to him than anything, hoping they could take away the pain, it never worked. In the morning Dean would get up from the messed up bed, puke out whatever was left and go find Sam to go eat some hangover food, another thing Sam hated. He probably had gained 10 extra pounds from all the McDonalds they had each morning. Dean didn't care, it was just food. Hunts were nothing to Dean anymore, he would miss the target a lot, ending in blood shed from one of the brothers. Again, Alcohol would fix that pain, it could fix everything, but Dean's pain on the inside. Sam stood on the sidelines being there as much as he could, trying to get to the root of the problem, but Dean wouldn't let him in. Sam would sometimes cry about his brother's downfall and how he couldn't do anything about it. Dean was now in worse shape than most times, worse than when he was electrocuted, or when he was in a coma. This was worse than death, Sam thought watching his brother go through his pain. Two years, Sam counted that Dean had been out. He was fine the first couple of months but the bitterness grew on him and he started to get more aggressive with the hunting, _'trying to find Lilith' _Dean would explain. Sam followed that story for a while till he noticed the funds for motel rooms started to go down and the Alcohol bottles in the back started to pile up. Dean would come back from bars drunk, on the rare case when he didn't bring back a chick it was money he won from pool or poker. In the passed two years Sam watched his brother go into a pit of misery and it pained Sam to watch. There had to be something he could do? Or at least a Miracle to happen. When Sam finally realized Dean's pain, he started to pray again, everyday. From what Uriel had said, Sam wasn't on God's good list, but he could at least help. He didn't know what else to do.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wisconsin, home of cheese, Frank Lloyd Wright's home and of course the most annoying spirits in the country. Sam had just put down his bag of weapons on the dingy motel room floor and walked over to the bathroom to clean off the dirt that had accumulated on his body after being tossed around like a rag doll from the stupid thing. Dean didn't even wait to get changed he just dropped off Sam and went right to the bar. He had promised he wouldn't bring home chicks that night, but that was an empty promise. It was a warm summers night so if he did, Sam didn't have much of a problem sleeping in the car, even though he shouldn't have too. Cleaning off the dirt from his hands was satisfying, he never liked getting extremely dirty on hunts, some dirt was okay but when you fall into mud puddles repeatedly, it gets a little nasty. He shook off the water before he was able to turn on the taps to have a hot shower. Clothes slowly coming off, a few moans in pain when he moved a certain way he finally got in, the water was perfect to take the thoughts away. As he let the water rush over him he thought about his brother and decided to pray. He hadn't in a while and thought it was about time he did.

"God, please, just give my brother a little bit of slack here and help him out of this dark hole he put himself in. A little boost would be nice. I'm not asking for much, just for him to realize he doesn't have to go through this alone. Maybe he needs someone with the same pain, or just someone that can help him in any way that I can't." He sighed shaking his head. It probably wasn't going to be answered. He was part demon asking for a favor from God? That would be a big Hell NO from the big guy up stairs. As the shower went on, he was getting cleaner by the minute and he was liking it. Sam finally got out of the shower an hour later, feeling refreshed. Getting new clothes and putting them on quickly just in case, he looked over at the time. It was about one in the morning and knowing Dean, he would be drunk about now.

He waited for as long as he could to see if Dean was going to bring home a chick but the hours grew longer and soon he found himself on his bed, sprawled out, snoring a little snore as he dreamt about anything. Right now, his dream was about Jessica. He hadn't dreamt about her in a while. He clearly remembered everything about her, her smell, touch, everything. It was a pleasant dream until it was disturbed by the sounds of Dean's drunken mess walking, more like stumbling into the room. Sam's eyes looked over at Dean's body who was throwing his stuff around.

"Damn coat, damn keys, damn shoes!" He muttered throwing the articles away from him before finally landing on the other bed and passing right out. Sam just shook his head with a sigh of annoyance before going back to sleep, though his dream wasn't about Jessica anymore, it was about Ruby.

The morning came much to soon for Dean as he stubbled out of bed, crawling over to the bathroom to brush his alcohol smelling breath. It was making him want to puke more than he wanted. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook her head wondering how he is still alive. Castiel hadn't bugged him for months, which made him think things. He didn't exactly want to be living the way he was, but he certainly didn't want to die again, that's what was making him into this mess in the first place. He moaned in pain with a slight wretch as he felt the alcohol from the night before make a grand appearance. He stopped himself before he could express his love for the porcelain God. He waited a few more minutes before he found it safe to walk out of there and get changed. Sam was still passed out and for some reason that really pissed Dean off. He walked over to his bag and took out some new clothes. His black shirt and dark blue jeans was a staple clothing choice for Dean. He started to walk back to the bathroom but heard something coming from outside. He stopped for a moment but couldn't hear it again, so he continued to walk away. He turned on the shower and finally got the crusty mud off of him. He thought he smelt a toilet all night but never really thought it was HIM that was the smell. The shower was the best sober thing he's had in a while, which was kind of sad if you thought about it. He just the water wash away everything horrible in his life, But the thought of everything coming back at him after the shower depressed him. Shortly after that thought, the shower seemed like a different place, a much colder place than before. He rushed through the rest of his shower and got out quickly, changing as fast as he could and walked out, feeling just as shitty as he did before. He was about to go back to his bed to catch some more sleep but Sam was up and looking like he wanted to get the hell out of dodge.

"Hangover?" Was all Sam asked not even looking at his brother as he got his things together.

"No, not really." Dean said flatly as he started to do the same. The room was silent after that. They don't talk much anymore. What is there too talk to, Sam figured they were two separate people now, just like before. As Sam zipped up his bag he heard a small noise coming from the door, the same noise Dean heard twenty minute ago. He looked towards the door in confusion trying to identify the noise. It sounded like a little cry, but a little bit like a moan. Sam looked back down and picked up his bag before looking around to see if they forgot anything.

"You almost ready?" Sam asked when everything was in check. Dean nodded and zipped up his bag. He finally looked at Sam right in the eyes for the first time in months, it was only for a split second but he saw the hurt that was still there, the pain he was going through shone and it made Sam mad. God never answered his prayer to help his brother._ 'Why not? Why does my brother have to be in this much pain than most people! Why can you just help him?' _Sam asked angrily in his head. Dean took his bag off the bed and started to walk out of the room. The noise happened again and Dean stopped.

"What the hell is that?" He asked in confusion, stopping at the door looking at it.

"I dunno. Maybe it's just the pipes or something." Sam shrugged walking towards his brother. Dean sighed before twisting the door nob, opening it up like nothing. They heard the sound again, but it was much louder and Dean was standing right in front of it. He only saw the parking lot in front of him and he turned to Sam with a shrug but Sam's face didn't look amused.

"Dean. Look down." Dean reluctantly did what Sam told him too. A small child fussed about with a slight cry out. He blinked a bit not knowing what to say.

"What the hell is this about?" He asked in an angry tone just staring at the pink ball of cuteness. Sam shrugged a little before walking over to the child which was situated in a nice little basket. He looked around for a parent or someone who knew something but no one was outside. "Where the hell did it come from?" Sam picked up the small baby which was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's more of a She than an it, Dean." He said monotone to his brother before walking towards the beds. Dean took one look at the thing and sighed.

"What are you doing Sam! Put it back in the basket and leave it there, we got to go." Sam's head shot up as quickly as it could and gave his brother a cold, hard stare. He looked him right in the eyes searching for something that said he was joking about that, but he wasn't at all. It was a dark place Sam went to him Dean's eyes. His once vibrant green eyes were now dulled to dark almost grey green eyes.

"We can't just leave her out there Dean, it's the middle of winter in Wisconsin. It's cold and she'll freeze if we leave her there."

"Then give her into the police or hell Children's aid. I'm sure they'll be happy to take her in." He boomed making the little girl cry slightly, scared of the loud noise. Sam held the child close to him so she would feel safer. She squirmed around trying to get away from him. Her squirms seem more like a mission to get away from him, into the arms of someone else. "See, it doesn't want to be here. It knows it's not safe."

"Stop calling HER an it!" He yelled back making the crying worse. He sighed sadly as he whispered an apology to her.

"It, Her, there all the same to me. She can't be with us cause she's gonna get hurt. So, say your goodbyes to her Sam, were giving her away to someone." He took Sam's bag along with his and walked out the door, kicking the basket towards his brother. "Come on Sam, Let's go!" He said from out the door. Sam looked down at the small bundle and sighed. She was pink all over, looked about six months maybe seven. Green eyes that you could get lost in, kinda like Dean's before Hell happened to him. Her face was round and plump but in a cute way and her smile when she finally looked up at him was infectious. Kind of reminded her of Anna's, the Angel they helped about a year before. He finally walked over to the basket and placed the child in there.

"I'm sorry. I want you to stay. You would be good for Dean. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him. I mean, he's just having a rough time right now. I guess you weren't the miracle I asked for. I wish you were though, you seem like the one for sure." He sighed as he picked up the basket and walked over to the impala. Dean was already in the front seat waiting, the car warming up. The loud hum of the car seemed to have soothed the little girl since she looked tired. Sam laughed a little as he watched her little form fall fast asleep. He got into the passengers seat and looked at his brother who was just looking out the front windshield.

"Sam stop looking at me like that." Sam was about to say something but Dean floored it out of the parking lot towards somewhere only he had the answer to. The ride was as silent as it could be, the hum of the impala with the radio on just a smudge. Dean would have it blaring but Sam wouldn't allow him to have fun. The first police station Dean passed looked quiet enough for them to enter. No need for alarming major police stations of the Winchester's arrival. Sam got out of the car after a moment of looking at his brother. He had parked the car close to the door and waited for him to get out and give the thing away. Sam reluctantly got out and closed the door gently behind him walking towards the building. The little girl cooed as she looked up at him, sort of begging him not to leave her there.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to do this but what Dean say basically goes." She fussed a bit as he walked into the building looking at the very bored secretary that was working there. She looked up at Sam with a little flirtatious smile before looking down at the girl. "Hi, I um-This is going to sound extremely strange but my brother and I were coming out of our motel room this morning and found this little girl there. We tried to see if anyone was around but there wasn't any and she doesn't have a note or anything to say who this girl belongs too." She got up from her desk to get a better look. She sighed in sadness as she took the baby out to inspect her. She looked back at Sam after and with a small smile she nodded.

"We'll figure it out. If you want to leave your name and number-"

"It's better if I'm just anonymous. But thank you anyway." He smiled a little before looking back at the girl regretfully before walking right out of the building towards the impala. Dean was bobbing his head to some stupid song without a care in the world. He didn't care about the kid, wether she was safe or not. He had grown so cold. Dean once used to want to save as many people as possible. He didn't care about his life, it was the victims first, but now, he just doesn't care period. Getting into the car not saying anything to his brother, Dean stepped on the gas and floored it out of there to God only knows where.

As time in that small car flew by, Sam was feeling more guilty about leaving her there than ever but Dean wasn't about to turn around and go back to get her. Sam just shook his head as he started to read his book about Ancient Latin exorcism. Dean on the other hand was driving determinedly. They left Wisconsin only a few hours ago. There hunt was on the border of Wisconsin and Minnesota, which was conveniently next to South Dakota, home of good old Bobby Singer. When hunts run dry, Bobby is the first person they turn to, to get something of a hunt. A good friend and basically a father to the boys Bobby has always been there for them, wether they wanted it or not. Lately Dean had been distancing himself from Bobby but now, he was up to something. Or at least didn't want to pay for another motel room for a night.

"You think Ellen has a place yet? You know like a bar?" Sam stopped reading and sighed putting his book down.

"Why?"

"Just wondering. You know. Free drinks, that sort of thing. Maybe Jo is working there instead of that place in Deluth."

"They live near Deluth Dean." Sam said annoyed at his brother.

"I know but still, You think we should check it out? Maybe call her up?" Sam turned his head towards Dean and stared at him hard.

"You really think that's a good idea Dean? Don't you think you had enough for the week, or hell maybe the month!" Dean looked at Sam for a moment then turned his vision back to the road.

"What are you talking about Sam? Of course it's a good idea. We haven't seen them in years." Sam shook his head before returning to his book.

"Whatever dude, your making the call, and going yourself." He muttered out before his mind wandered deep into the words of the book. Dean shook his head quickly not saying anything else, letting Minnesota pass by them on there way to South Dakota.

When they finally arrived Sam couldn't wait to get out of the damn car. He actually couldn't wait the second they reached the familiar road leading to the old house. Once Dean had turned off the car, Sam basically jumped out, making his long legs pop in the process as he closed the door walking towards the house. Not waiting he opened the door to the home and walked in, looking around slightly for Bobby.

"Bobby?" He asked as he entered the kitchen looking around. Not much had changed since they last went to that house. Old coffee everywhere, Cleaning supplies for weapons, devils traps, salt everywhere, it kind of looked like murder scene, only they would be cleaner than this house. He checked most of the main floor and as he reached the staircase to see upstairs he was coming down them with a shotgun in his hands. Sam stopped and put up his hands shocked that Bobby was there. He finally looked up from what he was doing with the shotgun a looked at Sam confused but happy.

"Sam. Nice to see you." He smield walking down the rest of the creaky stairs. He hugged Sam sightly, patting him on the back a few times before letting him go.

"It's nice to see you too Bobby." He placed the shotgun leaning on the side of the wall near the entrance to the kitchen. Dean had just walked in carrying all the stuff and dropping them on the floor.

"Hey Bobby, You mind giving us a place to stay?" He asked with a slight sheepish grin. There is one person, other than Mussuri and Ellen that scare him the most, Bobby Singer. He sighed and nodded with a slight smile.

"Sure, You know where the guest bedrooms are." He motioned to the stairs and Dean picked up the bags walking towards the bedrooms. Bobby looked back at Sam and sighed a sad sigh meaning he wanted to ask him something. "So is he-?"

"No. Still the same drunken mess, only he's gotten more rude." Was all Sam said before looking down. "I need a nap or something. It's been a bad day." Bobby nodded, taking off his hat and scratching his head.

"I'll make us some dinner and you both just go up and rest." He turned around slowly and walked over to the fridge to get started. Sam walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. He always chose the one right by the library, it's had always been his favorite, ever since he was a little boy and came here when their dad went off on hunts by himself. Once he got inside he closed the door and went straight for the bed. He laid down and shut his eyes instantly hoping this day was all a dream, hoping the past almost two years were all a dream for him.

Dean was never one for kids. I mean he had his moments when there were mom's that were in trouble and they happen to be hot and the kids happen to be cool. But when you have a little infant with a runny nose and won't shut up, that was way to annoying for Dean. He couldn't remember what the kid even looked like, just that it was wrapped up in a pick ball of blanket and had another blanket in the basket for company or something. Dean sighed as he laid on the bed contemplating why in the hell Sam was so attached to that kid. He turned over closing his eyes and tried to put the last few hours out of his mind.

His mind wandered towards the night that everything was happening between the angels and the demons. Castiel and Uriel both wanted Anna gone and Ruby was off doing something with someone, that slut. Dean was off in his own little world when Anna came up to him and started talking. He was a little happier then. Not as bad as he was now. When Anna spoke to him, she was his guardian angel and nothing could take that away. Only she was taken away from him and his feeling for her were gone. He wanted so desperately to believe that she was there just for him. She was the one he was meant for, angel or not, in a strange way, he really believed that. When Anna touched his hand print on his shoulder a tingle ran up his spine. It was an amazing sensation he felt, nothing like it before, nothing he will ever feel again. That moment was the happiest he had felt ever, and now it's just a pitfall of darkness. Castiel hadn't bugged him much after that, which was strange. Was Heaven done with him? Was that a sin enough to make them think he wasn't the right one for the job? Having sex with an angel, yep, that's your one stop ticket back to hell.

Dean had woken up by the sounds of moaning. He rubbed his eyes of the sleep that accumulated and yawned. The moans got louder as a little cry out came as well. It was an innocent cry one that could only be made from the most innocent of things. Dean turned over, and right on the other side of him was a basket, wiggling around. He shot up from his resting spot and stared at the familiar basket. The same one that they dropped off at La Crosse Police station just hours ago. The little pink bundle that was moving around suddenly stopped when she noticed Dean starring at her. She giggled this amazing giggle that would be infectious, if there wasn't any cold hearted bastards in the room, like Dean was turning out to be. He just stared at her blanked faced and confused, with a little hint of annoyance. Dean picked up the basket and got up from the bed walking over to Sam's room, he had A LOT of explaining to do. He didn't even knock, just entered, watching Sam sleep peacefully for a moment before he started his rant.   "What the hell is this Sam?" He asked quiet loudly, enough to wake Sam and cause the little one to start to cry. Sam moaned annoyingly before hearing the sounds of crying and instantly looked at Dean who had the basket in his hands, not looking at her at all.

"What is she doing here?" He asked with a long yawn.

"I don't know Sam, I was just about to ask you the same thing. How the hell did you manage to bring her here."

"Dean, you know I couldn't have done anything of the sort so why are you blaming me! I don't know who did this. Maybe Ruby has something to do with this?"

"So call up your skank friend and ask her yourself." Sam looked at him pissed off. This has to stop!

"Dean what is wrong with you. How can you say that when she's saved your ass a few times."

"Your just defending her cause your the one fucking her. How many times was that Sam?"

"Once! When you were in hell, remember I told you ONCE! At least I wasn't the one that caused a sin!"

"No, cause you are one." Sam had had enough and got up from the bed, taking the basket from his brother and walked out, down and outside to get away from Dean. Sam looked down at the little girl and sighed.

"How in the hell did you get back here. I mean, I know I gave you to the police how the hell can this happen." The little girl shrieked happily as she squirmed a little. Bobby was out there with his old dog Rumsfeild cleaning some of his weapons. Sam walked over to him and sighed looking down at the basket. He looked up after a little and gave Sam a confused look. "We have a little bit of an issue."

"What's going on?" Sam sighed as he sat down next to Bobby and looked right into his soft blue eyes.

"We um-When we were leaving the last motel room and… She popped up. We gave her to the police in La Crosse, Dean woke me up yelling at me about her." He trusted the basket towards Bobby and he took her out. He looked a little uncomfortable holding her as he inspected the little baby.

"She looks like Dean." He looked over at Sam with a shrug.

"No she doesn't… she looks nothing like-"

"Sam. She looks like Dean." Sam looked at her for a long time. Her Green eyes, her ears, her smile. She did look like Dean. But it's not like she was his kid, She popped up out of nowhere twice. Her showing up here from nowhere, that was just to strange.

"Either way, what are we gonna do about her. We left her in La Crosse but now she's here." Bobby and the little girl were having a staring contest at this point. It looked like she was trying to figure out who he was and he was trying to decide if she was a demon or something else.

"Well has she caused any harm to both of you?" He asked in his gruff voice trying to be as soft as he could for the kid.

"No. She just showed up twice, like we can't get rid of her." Not that Sam wants too.

"Well, We'll keep her here, locked up in the panic room. If she is a demon of sorts then she won't be able to get out. I mean she should be crawling around by now so we'll put her in there and if she can get out, we know we have one less thing to worry about." Sam nodded. It was cruel to put this baby though tests to see if she was a supernatural being or not but with Lilith being a little dormant at this point, anything is possible. Bobby got up, still holding the little girl in his arms as they retreated to the basement. Sam opened up the door to the panic room and Bobby placed her gently into the room, taking off the blanket to reveal a pink and purple onesie and walked out waiting for her. "She can crawl right?" Sam shrugged as he watched the baby move around a bit, trying to get her surrounding before getting on her hands and knees. It was an adorable site and if she really was a demon, it's gonna suck exorcizing her. Who knew what would happen after. She unsteadily started crawling over to them, stumbling all over the place.

"She reminds me of Dean when he's drunk." Sam said with his head cocked to one side. He bent down and smiled at her so she wouldn't be afraid of the tall giants she was getting closer too. "Come on little girl." He soothed out with a little bit of a laugh. She shrieked a happy shriek in response and continued to crawl. She stopped and sat down beside the door a little ways a way and clapped her hands. "You think she is a demon?" He asked worriedly up at Bobby. Why stop so suddenly and just clap.

"Sam, Why haven't you gotten rid of it yet?" Dean said angrily behind them. Sam turning his attention to Dean who was walking over to them starring at the little girl.

"Because we wanted to make sure she wasn't anything supernatural. Don't you think it's strange that she just popped up out of nowhere?"

"No. Ruby might have something to do with it, or Hell, Sam has freak powers God knows what he can do. He's so goddamned obsessed with the thing, he could have laid some mojo on it and poof there it is on my bed."

"She's a little girl Dean, how many times do I have to say that!" Sam yelled back getting up to stare him down. Bobby looked over at the little girl before back at the feuding boys.

"What ever it is, it's got to go. You know we can't keep her here. What if she gets hurt."

"Yeah, well what if she's in trouble. There's obviously a reason for her being here and her randomly popping up out of nowhere."

"I swear to god Sam. Take her away now." He pointed to the room where the little girl was. Sam looked down and sighed, but stopped just short of it and stared at one spot. Dean looked down at the place Sam was staring and saw the little girl tugging on Dean's pants leg. She was sitting on his foot, playing with the pants before looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"DA-" She said loudly with a happy tone in her voice. She wasn't looking at Sam, who seemed to be more of a father than Dean was but, nonetheless she was staring right at Dean. "DA-!" She yelled louder, shaking his pants like a rattle. Dean sighed picking up the kid and looking at her right in the eyes. Her hands reached over and grabbed Dean's face, squishing it a little.

"Kid. I'm not your dad." He said flatly before handing her over to Sam. "Get it out of here." Sam took her quickly and comforted her. Dean walked away, up the stairs and to his room to go back to his nap.

"At least we know she's not a demon."

"Yeah, but the question now is, How in the hell did she get here in the first place." Bobby said looking over at the little girl watching Dean's retreating form sadly, with the most adorable pouting face. Sam and the little girl walked up the stairs towards the kitchen. Sam just saw Dean get into his car and turn it on. He shook his head for a moment watching his brother leave to probably yet another bar to get drunk yet again, and bang yet another chick. "She's probably hungry. I'll go to the store and get her some food, you just watch out for her." Bobby looked at Sam with a shake of his head before walking off to go get her some food. Sam took her into the family room and sat down with her on his lap.

"Man I wish you could talk and tell us how you got here. There has to be a reason why your here."

"DA!" She said with a smile as she pointed to the window where Dean's car was.

"DA? Like Dean's your dad?" She looked over at Sam with a bigger smile. Her almost grown in teeth shone. She looked a bit older from the time he first met her. She didn't have as many teeth as before.

"Dada." She whispered before cuddling in with Sam. She maybe a mystery. But she was one hell of a cute mystery in Sam's eyes.

Dean had just gotten to the local bar not to far away from Bobby's house and walked in determined to get a drink. He sat down on a stool and waited for the bartender. The thoughts of the little girl ran though his mind, unwantedly. Who the hell was she and why in the hell was she calling him Dad? The bartender walked over and he asked for a beer and thankfully got one quickly. He started downing it like water on a hot day as he looked around for a chick of the night. He stopped his glance at this tall blonde. Her legs went on for miles and the curves of her body were perfect for Dean. He stopped drinking before getting up to go join the woman of the night. He almost got to his destination but she had turned around and walked away from him. Maybe she didn't notice him, but everyone noticed him, he was the hot shot that roams the bars searching for women like the one that just left the bar. 'Damn it!' Was all Dean thought before drinking some of his beer. He sighed before looking around for another chick like the last one. But in South Dakota at four in the afternoon, it was pretty much slim pickings. He sat back down at the bar and started to pick at his label, he needed another drink soon, and hell give him another girl on the side. Bobby wouldn't mind if he brought a girl home with him. It's not like she's gonna stay, and if she was drunk enough, then hell she wouldn't notice the arsenal around the house. He finished off the last of his beer before asking for another one. He didn't know what the hell they put in these beers to make them taste so good, but with each beer he had, they just tasted that much sweeter.

After an hour of drinking by himself, he was getting lonely and wanted someone there with him to talk to. He started to look around again to find another hot blonde like the one before, but one that wouldn't walk away from him. He looked over by the pool tables, but only saw biker dudes. He looked by the tables in the corner, no one. The people at the bar next to him were either guys or not that attractive girls. He tried the other side of the bar but when he looked over he jumped nearly a mile high as he saw the person sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Dean asked in a little bit of a slurred voice. He looked at that tall man sitting next to him. His short black hair and stone features were starting to annoy Dean. He hadn't seen him for months and now all of a sudden he's right there sitting with him like they've been buddies for a while.

"What do you think your doing Dean?" Castiel's gruff voice said to him.

"Having a beer with the bartender, what does it look like I'm doing." He drank the rest of his, what he thought was his third, most likely fourth beer.

"I take you out of hell to help people and this is what your doing with it? Wasting not only my time but God's."

"God doesn't give a crap about me. If he would, why would I be here right now."

"To help people Dean. Lilith may be hiding right now but people still need your help and you couldn't care less."

"I care. Just not as much as I used to. I've sort of given up on the whole faith thing. The only thing consistent, is the beer. Which I think I'll have another one," He said holding up the empty beer bottle.

"Dean, You can't even see what is in front of you."

"Of course I can. Your what's in front of me, blocking my view of anything that could remotely be considered a women worthy of my-"

"DEAN!" Castiel boomed, clearly getting fed up with him. "You should really look deep at what is in front of you, not physically, but emotionally. You can stop the darkness that has consumed you, with a little bit of help from the people around you, you can become the person you once were. The person we need to help stop Lilith. If you don't, your just as far off as your brother is. But at least he's caring for the one person you need the most." Dean looked down for a moment thinking about what he just said before looking back up to him, or at least where he was supposed to be. Dean sighed before getting up telling the bartender to forget the next beer. He was already tipsy and confused from just talking to Castiel. He paid for the beers he drank before walking out of the bar towards his wonderful impala. Now that was the only girl in his life worth being with at that moment. He started it up and drove off towards Bobby's house to hopefully be eating the left overs. Not unless it's squirrel, then you could forget that action. As he drove along the highway, that was never busy he bobbed his head to some song by Cream and tapped his fingers to the drums. It was dark outside and you could barley see a thing, but what Dean did see approaching him was a car deep in a snow banked ditch. The back lights were on and the side looked like it was hit by something huge. Dean slowed down to take a better look, which was quite hard to do. He decided after a few seconds to go check to see if anyone was in there so he turned his car around and pulled off to the side to go check it out. He took out his flashlight and got out of the car still having it run. Walking over carefully shining the light onto the car, looking for anyone that would be in the car. He couldn't see anyone but who knew, they could have tried to get out. He walked around the car tapping on the windows slightly to see if he could get a tap back. He finally got to the drivers side and shone the light inside. He saw a body lay motionless in the seat, a little bit of blood smeared on the window as her head lay on it as well. He tapped the window to see if the person inside was alive but they wouldn't budge. He went around to the other side and smashed in the window to unlock the door. He looked at the person who was unconscious and found it was the same women from earlier in the bar. He unlocked the door and opened it, crawling into the freezing car and started to unbuckle her seat belt, shaking her a little.

"Hey, Hey… Are you okay?" He asked shaking her a little more. She moaned a little but didn't move much, at least he got a response. He helped her out of the car slowly so she wouldn't get hurt anymore than she had. He picked her up when he easily could and started to walk back to his car with her. He didn't know exactly what to do. Take her back to Bobby's then what? Have her freak when she wakes up? He could just wait in the car with her, or take her to a hospital? He set her down in the back of the impala and got into the front debating where to take her. She looked bad, but he got a response so it couldn't be that bad, could it? He turned up the heat a bit more so she could get warmer. As he sat there staring at her he thought about what he was going to do with her, and how she could have even gotten in this predicament in the first place. With thoughts pushed aside about the little girl he turned around to start to drive off towards Bobby's, he'd know what to do.

When Dean drove into Bobby's driveway, the little girl perked up instantly from watching some show on the Disney Channel and looked out the window at where the impala sat. Sam was already asleep and Bobby was nowhere to be found. She crawled up towards Sam's face and poked at his nose a little. When he just moved slightly to get away from the poking she did it again only this time with a noise.

"DADA!" She screeched in his face making him jerk awake, almost making the little girl fly off of him. He Steadied her and looked out the window to see Dean picking up something out of the car. He sighed as he got up setting the little girl on the couch and told her to stay there. Sam padded over to the door opening it for him, only to reveal the girl he found all bloody and almost looked to be on deaths door.

"Dean. What the hell did you do?" Sam asked in a low slow, calming voice.

"What?" He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Oh nothing. I didn't do anything I found her like this." The smell of alcohol on him was lighter than usual, strange.

"Why did you bring her here? Bobby is gonna kill you!"

"Well, I couldn't very well just leave her there." 'That's what an ambulance is for!" He shouted. He stopped himself from going on since there was a kid, but that clearly got the attention of Bobby. They heard him come from upstairs towards the kitchen where they were. One look from Bobby said it all.

"What in the hell where you thinkin' boy?"


End file.
